Entwined Crimson Thread
by GrimGrave
Summary: "Deep in the forests, far from mortal eyes, a great sorceress watched over the balance of the Triforce. Through her magic, she could see across ages, able to read the fates of all who lived, but never interfering. That is, until a unique soul caught her attention…" The start of the Dark Sorceress' infatuation, and her resolve to claim what's hers. Oneshot. Contains spoilers!


Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with the franchise belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

_Hello! From me to you, this is an introduction of sorts to a few stand-alone drabble oneshots I have planned for this week to celebrate Hyrule Warriors and a certain obvious pairing! The next ones will have actual interactions, I promise. :) _

_WARNING! Contains spoilers! Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Entwined Crimson Thread<strong>_

**:::**

**:::**

_**Deep in the forests, far from mortal eyes, a great sorceress watched over the balance of the Triforce. **_

_**Through her magic, she could see across ages, able to read the fates of all who lived, but never interfering.**_

_**That is, until a unique soul caught her attention… **_

In the middle of the vast forest stood a large building: a tall and wide temple, made of stone and marble, bright and flawless in appearance. With the expanding forest at the back, the front of the temple was decorated with a wide, expanding rose garden with vines climbing up the archways and the roses' size ranging from as small as a child's hand, to as big as a broad-shield: all of which sporting a lovely red or a luscious blue colour.

It was a maze of roses and vines, but all paths led to the doorstep of the temple, its large wooden gates tightly shut, the dark-brown surfaces worn from the passing of time.

A thin misty veil lay low over the woods, the morrow peeking up from the horizon. The glade was silent save for the chirping of birds in flight.

The inside was clear and neat, the white marble reflecting the light that began to pour through the windows, revealing chess-tiled floor and little to no interior design save for the top room; an extensive room with enough space to host a hundred people. In it were a single, simple bed and a metal spire holding a crystal sphere.

A lone humanoid figure walked casually over to the orb, a habit so embedded in her memory – mental and physical – that she let out a weary sigh as slender fingertips magically activated the sphere, images swirling around inside the pristine object.

As a sorceress, her job was to maintain the balance of the Golden Power – the Triforce – that resided beyond Hyrule grasp, save for those who knew the correct path.

The sorceress gazed into her orb with a stony expression – the fate of all who lived was hers to observe, a way to pass the time here in her isolation deep in the forest. The Triforce's balance was important – she couldn't leave.

Dreading the slow, dreary passing of time, the sorceress watched countless different lives flash by inside the crystal – some less exciting than others - until the pale-haired woman's eyes widened with shock as a flash of light emerged within the sphere.

She felt drawn to that light – revealed to be a young man with sword in hand – and, curious, sought deeper into the life – no, _lives_ – that was this soul and spirit.

_**The soul of the Hero of Legend, eternally reborn when Hyrule's need is greatest. **_

This soul, this very spirit, was the incarnation of a young man, dressed in green and sported handsome features that made the sorceress' heart skip a beat: lilac orbs watched the Spirit of the Hero, one form different from the next, showing courage and a sense of selflessness and justice. It stood out from the countless souls she had seen.

Her heart began to beat wildly within her chest, her cheeks growing hot the more she watched the Hero of Legend in all his glory.

_**Through her powers, the sorceress should have seen that the hero was bound to another. Instead, she saw only a soul that was unlike any she had known.**_

"You…" the woman whispered, a yearning tone in her voice as she caressed the crystal with pure, affectionate eyes. "What… is your name…?"

As if the Hero had listened, a faint murmur replied, _Link…_

The newfound knowledge left her breathless. "Link… Oh, Link…"

She didn't know how long she simply stared at the souls of the Hero – it felt like ages.

Her mind began to race with fantasies, each and every one being of Link, the Hero…

_**And while the sorceress was preoccupied, a fragment of darkness, locked in its prison, saw an opportunity.**_

_/ The hylian hero was carrying her bridal style, his azure eyes fixed solely on her as he carried her up to her room, a gentle smile on his face the entire way. The sorceress had her arms wrapped around his neck, giggling softly as he lay her down on her bed, looming over her._

"_My lady…" he said softly. "You are beautiful…"_

_Her heart's rhythm was beating against her ribcage. "Link, my hero… Kiss me."_

_**The whispering darkness wormed its way into her heart. **_

_Closing his eyes, the flaxen-haired youth leant down, his lips meeting hers in a chaste kiss that slowly became more passionate; tongues danced in sensually for dominance and the sorceress clutched onto the green tunic, pulling him closer._

_She wanted him… more of him… Everything he had and more. His heart, his soul, his body!_

_He was hers… Hers! The Hero of Legend was hers by right!_

"_Milady…" Link whispered softly in-between pecks. "Milady…"_

_**It pushed the light away and warped her curiosity into a desperate desire to possess the legendary hero's soul.**_

_Her smile warped into a wicked grin. With a sultry tone, riddled with nothing but provocativeness – her girlish innocence drained away – she replied with a commanding, "Call me by my name, Link."_

"_Cia…"_

_Cia…/_

Lilac eyes snapped wide open, a red gleam glowing within them and the sorceress smirked slyly. She felt… great. As if a burden had been removed from her shoulders, replaced with a strong passion and yearning for the green-garbed youth.

She saw another soul – this one being wise and shining brightly, just like the Hero, and bound to him.

A mere nuisance.

With the wave of her hand, the image of the blonde woman vanished, leaving only her man on display in the crystal orb. Cia caressed it, just as one would caress their lover's cheek, with the orb reflecting Link's face entirely.

There was no time to waste. Giving in to her desires, she used her powers to change the Temple to her liking; white walls became blackened, hallways warped with her now dark magic as it spread throughout the temple and out into the garden and the woods, twisting trees and flowers alike.

Thorny vines sprouted from the grounds, partially covering the temple's interior as well as exterior and with the craft of her memory, the images of the Legend of Hero took form in form of statues across the rose maze and inside the temple: some depicting him as a blue-eyed beast, others as a young child, and the rest as an adult with the Master Sword raised to the sky.

But her favourite, the slumbering Spirit of the Hero that was shown to exist in her time, became paintings decorating the hallways – and her room…

Cia laughed uncontrollably, revelling in the fact that the Hero would be hers - but to ensure this, she had to claim the ultimate power that none could oppose – the Triforce.

With new ambitions and a plan already formulating in her mind, Cia, the Dark Sorceress, began to heed the whispering call within her heart – to open the Gate of Souls, and prepare for war to ensure dominance of Hyrule – her world where she and her hero would spend their lives together.

Link would be hers and no one – be they princesses or otherwise – would change that.

**Fin.**


End file.
